1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to uterine contraction monitors and more particularly pertains to a new uterine contraction monitor for non-invasively monitoring uterine contractions passing through an abdomen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of uterine contraction monitors is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,615 describes a device for being positioned against an abdomen to detect and monitor uterine contractions passing through the abdomen. Another type of uterine contraction monitor is U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,499 for providing pressure to an abdomen in response to uterine contractions to assist in a childbirth process. Another type of uterine contraction monitor is U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,476 for being positioned on an abdomen to measure changes in pressure due to uterine contractions.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features to improve contact between the device and an abdomen to provide a greater accuracy in the measurement of uterine contractions passing through the abdomen.